Sortie en boîte
by Sotanaht
Summary: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et même Wufei vont en boîte. Il peut se passer de drôles de choses sur la piste...


Auteur : Sotanaht 

Genre : yaoi, one shot, romantique, songfic, OOC

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi et heureusement, les chansons non plus, pas plus que la traduction (je suis pas assez bon pour ça)

Couple : Heero & Duo

Avertissement : C'est ma première fic ex-aequo alors ne vous attendez pas à une merveille.

Si vous avez des conseils, des remarques, que vous avez vu des fautes, des critiques à faire, je prends (si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer les ratings et la façon de noter les couples, pour que je puisse corriger).

Sortie en boîte

ou

Comment Quatre nous a piégé

Comme tous les mois, Heero, Duo, Trowa et Wufei se retrouvèrent chez Quatre pour un week-end. Et comme tous les mois, ils se maudirent d'avoir accepté. Ces rendez-vous réguliers étaient une idée de Quatre pour ne pas se perdre de vue après la guerre. Et même s'ils ne l'auraient pas avoué sous la torture, cela leur faisait plaisir de se voir. Ils avaient donc accepté. Cela ne les empêchaient aucunement de se plaindre à chaque fois, mais Quatre ne s'en formalisait pas. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Cette fois-ci, il les emmena en boîte de nuit. Après les habituelles protestations de ses anciens camarades, ils finirent par se résigner. Comme il le supposait, c'est Duo qui avait opposé la plus faible résistance. Et comme il le supposait, c'est Wufei qui avait été le plus dur à convaincre.

– Sûrement pas ! Je n'irai pas m'exhiber en boîte de nuit comme ça !

– Je ne te demande pas de te déshabiller devant tout le monde, juste de nous accompagner en boîte.

– Je ne veux pas me déhancher stupidement pour ton bon plaisir Quatre !

– Allez, fait un effort ! Tu vas pas rester tout seul ici pour notre week-end entre amis !

Wufei, malgré son air renfrogné, resta silencieux. Cela lui faisait toujours quelque chose d'être qualifié d'ami par quelqu'un. Même si cela faisait un an qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble tous les mois, il trouvait toujours aussi étrange et plaisant à la fois d'être considéré comme un ami.

Quatre voyant une approbation, ou du moins une faible résistance dans le silence de Heero et Trowa, il les emmena dans sa boîte de nuit préférée. Elle était simple, peu fréquentée et passait de vielles chansons terriennes d'avant la colonisation. Il avait toujours aimé la musique que d'autres trouvaient ringardes ou archaïques. Il y avait quand même peu de jeunes qui jouaient du violon, en plein règne de la musique artificielle.

En entrant dans la boîte, Quatre les entraîna rapidement sur la piste de danse. Seul Wufei refusa d'aller danser. Quatre s'y attendait et n'insista pas, cela avait déjà été suffisamment difficile de le convaincre de venir. Wufei se dirigea donc vers le bar et rencontra là un autre client, lui aussi venu contre son gré et ils entamèrent une conversation.

Quatre retrouva dans la boîte deux amies à lui qu'il présenta à Trowa, Duo et Heero. Il se mit à danser avec l'une d'elles, qu'il soupçonnait d'être amoureuse de lui tandis que Trowa était invité par son amie qui ne cachait pas son intérêt pour ses yeux d'émeraude. Une nouvelle chanson commençait, une ancienne chanson qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais entendu tellement elle était vieille : Daddy Cool. (1)

Duo se mit instantanément à danser, sans la moindre hésitation. Enfant il n'avait pas appris à danser mais depuis la fin de la guerre, il se rattrapait allègrement en écumant les boîtes de nuit de L2. Heero essaya d'imiter Duo mais il n'était à ses yeux qu'une pâle copie.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il danse bien ! Où est-ce qu'il a appris ça ?_

Pris peu à peu par la musique, il oublia la boîte de nuit, le fait qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule et à la fin de la chanson se retrouva un peu essoufflé face à Duo.

Mais déjà une nouvelle chanson commençait. Une chanson plus lente... _Non ! Pas un slow !_

Heero vit du coin de l'oeil Quatre sourire avant d'enlacer son amie. Depuis le temps qu'il venait, il savait que c'était dans les habitudes de la maison de changer de style musical de cette façon. En fait c'est aussi pour ça qu'il y avait invité ses amis.

Heero retourna son attention vers Duo et d'un même mouvement ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre pour s'enlacer. Ils se tendirent brusquement en se rendant compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Heero était déchiré entre l'envie de prendre les jambes à son cou et celle de se blottir contre Duo mais avant qu'il ne se dégage de leur étreinte, Duo lui murmura à l'oreille.

– Maintenant qu'on est là...

Ils commencèrent donc à danser, oubliant le lieu où ils se trouvaient et le regard des autres, perdus dans leur douce communion, une quiétude qu'ils n'auraient pas imaginer partager.

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile. ****Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose dans le sillage de ton sourire.****  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes. ****J'en ai l'impression en regardant tes yeux.****  
You've built a love but that love falls apart. ****Tu as construit un amour mais cet amour part en ruines.****  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. ****Ton petit bout de paradis s'assombrit.**

**Heero se rapprocha encore de Duo et enfouit sa tête dans son épaule pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci.**

**_Quelle douceur..._******

Listen to your heart **Écoute ton cœur,****  
when he's calling for you. ****Quand il t'appelle.****  
Listen to your heart ****Écoute ton cœur,****  
there's nothing else you can do. ****Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire.****  
I don't know where you're going ****Je ne sais pas où tu vas,****  
and I don't know why, ****Et je ne sais pas pourquoi,****  
but listen to your heart ****Mais écoute ton cœur****  
before you tell him goodbye. ****Avant de lui dire adieu.******

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. **Parfois tu te demandes si cette bataille vaut le coup,****  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide. ****Les moments précieux sont tous perdus dans la marée.****  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems, ****Ils sont balayés et rien ne ressemble à ce que ça devrait,****  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams. ****Le sentiment d'appartenir à tes rêves.**

**Duo releva le visage de Heero avec sa main pour qu'ils soient face à face et ils plongèrent le regard l'un dans l'autre, perdus dans la contemplation des yeux qu'ils avaient si longtemps cherché. Ils leur semblait à travers ces yeux pouvoir à la fois pénétrer dans l'âme de leur vis-à-vis et en même temps se voir soi-même par le regard passionné de l'autre. Doux vertige.******

Listen to your heart **Écoute ton cœur,****  
when he's calling for you. ****Quand il t'appelle.****  
Listen to your heart ****Écoute ton cœur,****  
there's nothing else you can do. ****Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire.****  
I don't know where you're going ****Je ne sais pas où tu vas,****  
and I don't know why, ****Et je ne sais pas pourquoi,****  
but listen to your heart ****Mais écoute ton cœur****  
before you tell him goodbye. ****Avant de lui dire adieu.**

**Hypnotisés par leur regard, ils ne surent jamais lequel avait commencé à embrasser l'autre, mais finalement cela n'avait aucune importance. Les lèvres d'abord à peine effleurées, telle la caresse de la soie, leur baiser se prolongea, s'approfondit et ils fermèrent les yeux, se sentant pour la première fois pleinement en sécurité et confiants, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.******

And there are voices **Et il y a des voix****  
that want to be heard. **Q**ui veulent être entendues.****  
So much to mention ****Tellement à dire****  
but you can't find the words. **M**ais tu n'arrives pas à trouver les mots.****  
The scent of magic, ****Le parfum de la magie,****  
the beauty that's been ****La beauté qu'il y a eut****  
when love was wilder than the wind. ****Quand l'amour était plus violent que le vent.**

**Le baiser s'interrompit doucement et ils se firent à nouveau face, chacun attendant une protestation, un reniement, une excuse de l'autre, l'occasion de tout oublier et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais aucun d'eux n'en avait envie. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, qu'ils avaient atteint une telle harmonie, qu'ils s'étaient échoués sur cet îlot de douceur, plus question de revenir en arrière. Plus jamais la solitude.******

Listen to your heart **Écoute ton cœur,****  
when he's calling for you. ****Quand il t'appelle.****  
Listen to your heart ****Écoute ton cœur,****  
there's nothing else you can do. ****Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire.****  
I don't know where you're going ****Je ne sais pas où tu vas,****  
and I don't know why, ****Et je ne sais pas pourquoi,****  
but listen to your heart ****Mais écoute ton cœur****  
before you tell him goodbye. ****Avant de lui dire adieu.****  
**

Rassurés sur leurs sentiments mutuels, ilss'embrassèrent à nouveau. Un baiser plus intense, moins hésitant, un amour partagé.

**  
Listen to your heart, ... ****Écoute ton cœur******

I don't know where you're going **Je ne sais pas où tu vas,****  
and I don't know why, ****Et je ne sais pas pourquoi,****  
but listen to your heart ****Mais écoute ton cœur****  
before you tell him goodbye. ****Avant de lui dire adieu.**

Leur lèvres se séparèrent à nouveau et leur corps se blottirent l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte douce et protectrice.

Finalement, ils resteraient bien pour une autre danse. Et plus si affinités...

(1) Si vous l'avez, je vous conseille de l'écouter en entier avant de lire la suite pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai eu cette idée (excellente, niaise, nulle c'est vous qui voyez) en écoutant Daddy Cool pour la première fois depuis des années. Mon esprit à tout de suite visualisé Heero et Duo en boîte en train de danser et qui enchaînaient sur un slow (au début je ne savait pas encore quelle chanson j'allais mettre mais Listen To Your Heart m'a tout de suite convenu quand je l'ai réécoutée peu de temps après). Précision : Listen To Your Heart dans ma fic est dans sa version piano (pas techno ou je ne sais quoi).


End file.
